Amy Rose
*Naïke Fauveau *Anna Rusek *Elena Chebaturkina *Elena Borzunova |age = 13Prior to "Countdown to Chaos", it was stated on Amy's eyecatcher card that she is 12. When it is later stated that a six-month timeskip has occurred between "Countdown to Chaos" and "Pure Chaos", and "A New Start" and "A Cosmic Call" from Amy's perspective, Amy's current age would be 13 since nothing has been revealed to contradict it. |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Amy comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Amy and her friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |species = Hedgehog |gender = Female |height = 90 cm (2' 11") |weight = Secret |eye color = Green |fur color = Pink |skin color = Peach |attire = *Red dress with white lining *Red boots with white stripes *Red hairband *White gloves with gold ring bracelets |alignment = Good |likes = *Sonic (love interest) *Her friends *Romance *Cooking *Daydreams about Sonic *Shadow |dislikes = *Dr. Eggman and his robots *When Sonic ignores her *Seeing Sonic being threatened *Metarex *Rouge (to a degree) *Domino's Pizza |skills = *Enhanced strength *Piko Piko Hammer skills *Enhanced agility }} is one of the main characters of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. While usually friendly and caring, if she feels threatened, she can instantly turn into a heavyweight hothead. She is shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of a few characters. She is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get Sonic to ask her out for a date. History Anime Season 1 Amy is first seen in episode 1, flying in the Tornado 2 with Tails trying to save Sonic. After the plane's engine catches on fire, she and Tails are saved by Knuckles and end up on Earth because of Chaos Control. She is seen again in episode 3 along with Knuckles almost exasperated for the uncomfortable team up; the two clash with Eggman's robot in an attempt to save Tails and Chris, and then are joined in the fray by Sonic who comes in time to save the day. After that, Amy joins Sonic, Tails and Cream at Chris' house and helps out whenever Dr. Eggman attempts something nasty. In this time she becomes a fair cook thanks to her friend Ella's help. She also proves herself to be a fair fighter and dangerous if she gets mad. She saves Sonic and shares a romantic moment with him in episode 9 as she prepares a shell bracelet to protect him from water. However, Eggman's robot, Serpenter, unexpectedly smashes her bracelet after it drops from Sonic's hand. At first, Amy is upset and cries as she picks up the pieces. Her sadness quickly turns into furious anger, and she destroys Eggman's robot. She gets launched into the air and lands in the ocean, smashing Eggman with her hammer. Amy almost drowns, but Sonic, to everyone's surprise, dives into water and swims to save her, and it is seen that she is holding the broken bracelet. When Amy is conscious again, Sonic is gone and her broken bracelet is lost; in the last minute though it's seen that Sonic found the bracelet, repaired it and wore it. After that she continues her adventures along her friends, until the Chaos Control was activated again at the end of the 1st season. Season 2 After the chaos of the ending of the first season, Amy lives alone in a flat in Station Square largely unsatisfied of her actual life alone and without knowing where Sonic is. When the battle between Eggman's flying fortress and Tails' plane is up, she is hit on the head by a bird (that she'll call Lily), as she finds out the bird is injured she takes it with her and runs with it to assist Tails and Sonic both. After that her story goes on mostly in the way it goes in the game Sonic Adventure: She gets kidnapped by Zero, freed by Gamma and becomes his friend, figures out that the bird she was protecting had a chaos emerald in its pendent, saves Gamma's life from Sonic, starts looking for Lily's family and destroys Zero. In Episode 52, Amy showed Sonic just how much she cared for him, and Sonic even told her on her wish that he wouldn't leave her alone again by presenting her with a rose. (In the Japanese version what he says is muted out for dramatic effect but whatever it was made her happy, and in the French version he says he loves her.) In Series 2 of Sonic X, Amy goes several steps further to win Sonic's heart. Season 3 Throughout the journey through space, Amy tries to rescue Sonic from a Metarex base, disobeying orders so that she can find him on a planet, and even tries to force Sonic into loving her by creating a love charm (although her plan failed as Tails and Cosmo accidentally triggered it instead), Sonic, on the other hand, has other things on his mind, but doesn't completely ignore her and her efforts. In the final battle against the Metarex, Sonic shows just how much he does care for her by putting himself and his life on the line so that the Metarex wouldn't hurt Amy. When Sonic is dragged inside the Metarex planet, Amy tries to save him, but ends up being dragged inside the planet as well—then, suddenly, a bubble appears and envelops them both, healing and protecting them. It transports them out of the planet (it seems as though something unknown had sensed how much they cared for each other and saved them when they needed it most). At the end, Amy doesn't see Chris returning to Earth and declares war on Eggman with the other heroes. Archie Comics Early Adventures Most of Amy's adventures in the first comics involved her tagging around with her hero Sonic, as well as Tails and Cream. She watched as Sonic won a race against Sam Speed and was at the bank when Dr. Eggman. Getting out her Piko Piko Hammer, she slammed down on Ben-728 Packratbot and caused its missiles to explode. Attracting Dr. Eggman's attention, he ordered the robot to crush her, but Sonic raced on the scene and defeated the robot.''Sonic X'' #1 - "Savings and Groan" After a week later, Amy went with Chris' class as well as Tails and Sonic but were ambushed by Eggman's robots. They eventually found out that Sam Speed, Topaz, Mister Stewart, President and Chris were kidnapped and stuck inside the robots, meaning that they could not destroy them.''Sonic X'' #3 - "Field Trip of Doom" They managed to free them with help from Rouge and Knuckles.''Sonic X'' #4 - "Boisterous Bot Battle!" I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Dr. Eggman unleashes his new plan by selling Chaos to the people of Station Square. Amazed by the appearance of the Chaos from her world, she dreams of heading back there and sleeping in her own bed again as well as Tails, Sonic, Cream and Cheese. When the new Chao turn into Dark Chao by Eggman's control, Amy works with Sonic to disable one in Chris' house, but has to deal with the rest in the city.''Sonic X'' #5, "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden" During the battle fighting with Sonic and Tails against the Dark Chao; Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos and an army of Chao join to help them. Dr. Eggman joins the fight with his Dark Chao with his giant robot, but is quickly defeated by a good version of Perfect Chaos. Sonic manages to change the Dark Chao to normal Chao again using a counter signal. Tikal and Chaos depart with the Dark Chao after they have been restored to normal back into the Master Emerald.''Sonic X'' #6 - "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Part Two" Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans After Chris' birthday party in Paris, Nelson Thorndyke plans to unveal his new space shuttle, that Eggman plans to steal. Rouge and Topaz also journey to Paris to find Eggman, but are too late when Eggman attacks the crowds with his giant robots. Amy runs with Sonic and Tails to stop the robots as Eggman, Decoe and Bocue try to steal the space shuttle, but are foiled by Big. Following Eggman into a house of mirrors, they are attacked by another giant robot. After the battle, Eggman flees with the space shuttle.''Sonic X'' #8 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part One"''Sonic X'' #9 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part Two" No Thanks for the Memories After the Chaotix left mysteriously to their world, Amy finds herself trapped in Marble Zone tied up. Sonic rescues her, but she is unable to fight back with her hammer missing. She travels with Sonic to rescue Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream and Vanilla while Chuck Thorndyke and Chris try to find them. Once their reach the final level, Eggman begins the countdown to the launch of his rocket that he stole, where they are all trapped in along with the Master Emerald. Chuck and Chris manages to rescue them in time heading to Eggman's old base before they were sent to the moon.''Sonic X'' #10 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part One"''Sonic X'' #11 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part Two" Holiday madness When Christmas is about to start, Sonic reveals that he doesn't believe in Santa Claus and journeys to the North Pole to find him. With no luck, he heads back to Station Square. Eggman, dressed as Santa Claus, orders the citizens of the world that he wants Sonic. Amy defends Sonic, but he gives in and manages to reveal Dr. Eggman's plan.''Sonic X'' #15 - "Bad Eggnog" During Valentine's Day, Amy is overjoyed that she is going on a date with Sonic (not knowing that it's because he lost a bet). During the date, Amy is oblivious to Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun trying to ruin the date and fail.''Sonic X'' #16 - "Valentine's Fray" During St. Patrick's Day, Amy tries to pinch Sonic because he's not wearing green (even though his eyes are green) and defends it by wearing a green clover necklace. Meanwhile, Eggman tries to hunt leprechauns, mistaking a green Cheese and Bokkun for them. Sonic battles against his giant robot, but ends up being disadvantaged. Chris manages to trick Eggman to to follow the rainbow in search of leprechauns and Amy begins chasing after Sonic to pinch him after realizing that he has lost his green necklace during the battle.''Sonic X'' #17 - "March Madness" Amy appeared along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chris and Chuck to show off her skills to Station Square. She managed to use her hammer in fury, which was downloaded into Eggman's new robot, X Robot. Eggman sent his robot to attack them and easily overpowered them with their own abilities. The heroes thus worked together and managed to destroy it with their own abilities.''Sonic X'' #24 - "Camera Hog" Green-eyed monster Dr. Eggman unleashed his new line of three Greenbots that all have powers of water, light and wind to gather the Chaos Emeralds. Amy, Sonic and Tails tried to stop them, but they stole the Chaos Emerald in the X-Tornado. They followed them to Angel Island, where the Greenbots proved too powerful. Gathering all of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Eggman used his Greenbots to take control of Perfect Chaos by turning it into Chaosbot.''Sonic X'' #28, "Green-eyed Monster Part 1" He ordered Perfect Chaos to attack Station Square while Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were trapped on the island. Chris and Chuck arrived with the Tornado and they flew to Station Square with them on-board. Sonic managed to become Super Sonic with Chaos' hand managed to free Chaos from Eggman's control, who then traveled back to the Master Emerald.''Sonic X'' #29, "Green-eyed Monster Part 2" Personality Amy is rather temperamental, bossy, and stubborn, which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with. However, she is very cheerful, optimistic and a loving person Powers and abilities Weapon Amy's main means of combat and offense comes in the form of her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. She apparently is able to conjure the hammer out of thin air, though it is unknown if this is a natural talent of Amy's, or an ability that comes with the hammer. Her hammer is also known for striking fear into those it is being used against, such as Bokkun. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Amy is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get him to notice, love and respect her. No matter what mood she is in, her heart melts quickly the instant she sees her fleet-footed hero. She gets mad at Sonic's impatience and aloof attitude, which occasionally are so bad that she is driven to violence. However, she really does care about him and does not want him to get hurt. Likewise, Sonic seems comfortable with Amy whenever she is not obsessing over him, even going so far as to bring her a white rose and promising her that he would never leave her. Amy also has romantic daydreams about her and Sonic. Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (love interest) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend and sidekick) *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke *Cheese *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl (at first) *Tikal *Cosmo (dear friend) *Ella (Good friend) *E-102 Gamma *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Lily the Bird *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Helen Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos (formerly) *Dark Oak *ZERO *Metarex *Black Narcissus *Pale Bayleaf *Yellow Zelkova *Emerl (after it absorbed a Chaos Emerald) Neutral/rivals *Rouge the Bat (formerly) Quotes Trivia *Both Amy and Tails appeared in the second-largest number of episodes of Sonic X (72 episodes), but in a different order. *In "Sonic's Big Break" Amy's legs are miscolored peach when she turns her head to look at a G.U.N. robot. References Notes See also *Amy Rose (disambiguation) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Kids Category:Lovers